


FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019: Day Nine - Naughty and Nice

by Find Me In Pops (writemeourlovestory)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeourlovestory/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: Meet-cute where Betty and Jughead bump into each other wearing matching Naughty and Nice jumpers.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019, Home for the HoliDale





	FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019: Day Nine - Naughty and Nice

**Prompt:** No. 23 - Person A and B accidentally wearing ‘Naughty’ and ‘Nice’ jumpers in public and then bumping into each other

 **Ship(s):** Betty Cooper x Jughead Jones

 **Rating:** K

 **CW(s):** N/A

 **Reindeer Games:** Vixen: Winter

* * *

Betty was running late, not just a ‘I left a minute late but no-one will notice’ kind of late but more of a ‘I overslept by twenty minutes because I unplugged my alarm and now I have to get on the crowded subway’ kind of late. Betty hated not being on time, and had been kicking herself ever since she realised she had not plugged her alarm clock back in after tidying her room yesterday.

She attempted to run to her platform which was pretty much futile during rush hour in December. Nevertheless, loosely gripping the banister and watching her feet, she persevered and tried her very best not to trip over the station stairs or the other people.

She made it onto a train just before the doors slammed behind her and, as the carriages began to move, Betty tried not to faceplant the chest of the person directly in front of her; the one time she had not been prepared and had toppled back into a woman, the pair of them landing in a pile on the floor, was not remembered fondly. The kind lady had been incredibly understanding but she did not want to repeat the red-faced situation.

“You do look like a nice girl.” It took her a few seconds to realise that the owner of the previously-mentioned chest was talking to her.

“Huh?” Stunned and confused, she tilted her head back to properly look at the stranger. She could not deny that he was handsome but any stranger who called her a ‘nice girl’ was instantly labelled a creep in her mind.

The stranger did not answer, instead simply motioning with his head towards her jumper. Dan, her manager, had insisted that all employees wore a festive jumper in December; Betty did not own a Christmas jumper so had gone shopping for one - a bright red sweater with the word ‘Nice’ embroidered in sequins. Perhaps his comment was more warranted than she first thought.

“We have matching jumpers.” He tried again, directing her attention to the jumper he was wearing. She had seen it on sale right next to hers - the same red sweater but with ‘Naughty’ written across it instead.

“Ah.” To be fair to Betty, she normally had had a coffee before she was required to have coherent conversations with humans; after her rush to get out of the house this morning, she had been hoping to pick one up at work before dealing with customers - that was her excuse for her stilted answers anyway. It was difficult for her to handle his chipperness at seven in the morning.

“I know it’s from the women’s section but the men’s were all so boring.” The man’s cheeks had begun to flame, taking her silence as judgement; perhaps his purchase was unconventional but not wrong.

“I don’t blame you,” Betty was quick to reassure him, “I often shop in the men’s section too.”

He nodded. “I’m Jughead Jones.” He stuck his hand out, or as much as he could when crowded from all sides; this was not really the place for formal introductions, especially as her face was practically pressed against his chest.

“Betty Cooper.” Although she struggled, she did shake his hand only to be unceremoniously shoved into him by a stampede of people getting off the train. Her face bright red, she attempted to right herself and, with the help of Jughead’s steadying hands, was stood and holding onto the railing by the time the doors closed again.

“So, Betty, are you working or shopping?” Betty was grateful he did not make a big deal of her accident, her cheeks still not fully back to their correct colour.

“Work.” Betty answered. “I work at a coffee shop.”

“A coffee shop? Well I could use a coffee.” Betty nodded dumbly in reply. If she had been more conscious, she would have rather enjoyed talking to the stranger. “And I’m getting the impression you do too.”

Something between a scoff and laughter left her. She was desperate for some caffeine, missing her daily dose only aided in reminding her how much she was not a morning person.

“Let me walk you to work, I’ll buy us both a coffee.” He offered just as the train arrived at Betty’s stop.

“I’d love that.” Betty smiled up at him and a grin was given in return. She was definitely going to be late.


End file.
